TFA Mayem of the Soundblaster lyrics
by Hightech94
Summary: All of the ones i have are just parodies of the Music Meister songs, dont sue me. All characters in the songs belong to Hasbro the real songs belong to DC.
1. I'm the Soundblaster

**TFA Music-I'm the Soundblaster**

**Parody to I'm the Music Meister**

Rodimus Prime-Then it sounds to me like its time to rumble

Cyclonus- Indeed but it is you that will take the _tumble_

Elita 1- I'm sorry hon, but did you just sing that

Cyclonus-of course I did _not_ wait yes I _did_. _I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing,  
_Sentinel Prime-_And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing,_  
Blackout-_This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay,_  
Elita 1-_An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?_  
Oil Slick-_Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur..._  
D-cons-_The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable_

Blackout-_And imminently kick-able_  
All-_That dirty, rotten rat is...  
_Soundblaster-_THE SOUNDBLASTER!_

Soundblaster-_Put down your arms, my friends,  
Your arrows, guns, and swords,  
Your resistance to my charm now ends,  
When I belt these power chords!_

Soundblaster-_Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter,  
You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter,  
As I regale you with my story,  
You'll know you have no choice but to do my evil bidding,  
When you hear this booming voice,_

Soundblaster-_So, I'm the Soundblaster,_

All-_He's the Soundblaster_  
Soundblaster-_And everyone just fawns,_

All-_He's the Soundblaster, and we are all his pawns_  
Soundblaster-_And so for me it's destiny, to be the maestro of villainy,  
Yes, I'm the Soundblaster, and I'm here to settle the score,_

Soundblaster-_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,  
But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher,  
The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,  
And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance,_

Soundblaster-_I'm the __Soundblaster__,_

All-_He's the __Soundblaster_  
Soundblaster-_and everyone just fawns,_

All-_He's the Soundblaster , and we are all his pawns_  
Soundblaster- _I'm the Soundblaster , crime became my path,_  
Elita 1-_He's the Soundblaster , and we must beware his wrath,_

Soundblaster -_You better tow the line, you see,  
Because your wills belong to me,  
And now my friends you have the chance...  
To show Optimus how well you dance!_

Soundblaster -_And now that OP's been delayed, your usefulness has passed,  
A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast,_

Soundblaster-_Oh_

Soundblaster-_I'm the Soundblaster , I cannot help but boast, _

All-_He's the Soundblaster , under his spell we're toast_  
Soundblaster- _I'm the Soundblaster , I won the day, now I must fly,  
I'm the Soundblaster , and I'm here to settle the score!_


	2. Drives us Prime

**Drives us Prime**

**Parody to Drives us Bats**

Soundblaster- He always has a sidekick  
Some Bot Wonder at his call  
His utility gloves holds everything  
Can't find that at the mall

Soundblaster- His Big Truck Mode is super fast  
There is no car that is surpassed  
It's a good thing we've got Kaon  
'Cuz he really drives us Prime!

Decepticons-Drives us Prime, drives us Prime  
He really drives us Prime Prime Prime  
He drives us Prime

Soundblaster-Whether dancing the Circuit Su,  
Or using an array of tools  
He's always got the answers  
He makes us look like fools

He's got no superpowers  
He's just a flying truck  
It's a good thing we've got Kaon  
Cuz he really drives us Prime

Decepticons-  
Drives us Prime  
(Cybertron's Newest Magnus)  
Drives us Prime  
(Foiling every evil scheme)  
He really drives us Prime, Prime Prime  
He drives us Prime

Cyclonus- Even without shark repellent  
Oil Slick- He's tougher than he seems  
Sentinal Prime- Other heroes often ask  
Rodimus Prime- Why is he always the top cat?

Everyone-He drives us Prime  
Drives us Prime  
Drives us Prime!


	3. If Only

If only

TFA Version

Elita 1-Look at him save the day,  
Keeping evil far away,  
A brave bot,  
Like no bot,  
Be my bot,  
Optimus,

Elita 1-If only he could love me,  
He could love me,  
If only he could love me,

If only he could love me,

Like he loves fighting villainy,

Soundblaster-How she sings,

sweet as day,  
I could take her away,  
A fairy voice carries..  
I'd marry...  
Elita

SB & E1-If only she could love me,

(If only he could love me)  
If only she could love me,

(If only he could love me)  
If only she could love me,

(If only he could love me)  
Like I love villainy,

Elita 1-Our voices may be in tune, but you, sir, don't make me swoon!  
Soundblaster-Our voice's the perfect match, but your life I'll now dispatch! (Ah!)


	4. Death Trap

Death Trap

Soundblaster- Gears grinding',  
Ropes binding',

Coils winding',  
For a super sap

Death trap!

Soundblaster- Pistons panging',  
Clamps a' clanging',  
Springs springing',  
It's the last lap,  
Death trap!

Elita 1- Acid steaming',  
Blades gleaming',  
Lasers beaming',  
Final nightcap,  
Death trap,

Elita 1- Bones crushing',  
Flesh mushing',  
Gore gushing',  
It's a dirt nap,  
Death trap,  
Death trap,  
Death trap!


End file.
